


Camisado

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Ryan-centric, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan Ross has been in and out of hospitals his whole life. Not expected to live past age six, now twenty-one, Ryan is a miracle. But he's also a ticking time bomb... And no one knows when he's set to detonate.





	1. Chapter 1

RYAN'S POV  
I've spent most of my life in the hospital. I've had lots of different doctors run lots of different tests, all with the same results: I'm gonna die soon.  
I was a miracle when I turned seven. I wasn't supposed to live past age six.  
I'm twenty-one.  
I start seeing another doctor at least once a month. And each and every one of them thinks they know what's wrong with me just from looking at me.  
A lot of them think I'm anorexic because I'm so thin.  
I can't gain weight. I physically can't. It's not my fault, and I don't have an eating disorder.  
A lot of them assume that one thing is causing all my symptoms. They try to figure out what it is.  
But really, there's just a lot wrong with me at once.  
Some of them are actually right about some things: they can usually figure out that I have asthma, epilepsy, and scoliosis. The three easy, obvious things.  
Doctors are really dumb, considering how long they went to school.  
Oh yeah, and I was never diagnosed with the depression that's slowly taking over me and draining my will to live.   
Everyone is too focused on what's physically wrong with me to worry about anything that might be mentally wrong.  
Oh, Ryan is sad all the time? Of course he is, he's dying.  
Or maybe people need to start thinking about my mental health.  
Oh, Ryan is bleeding? He's a hemophiliac, he's always bleeding for some reason.  
No one ever checks my wrists...  
I know I won't die from that. I practically live in the hospital. There are medical supplies everywhere.  
But apparently my emotional state doesn't matter. Just my physical health.  
I know that if I were physically healthy, I would be getting treatment for my depression.  
But no one cares.  
I'm the miracle boy.  
And apparently, that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

SPENCER'S POV  
I've been Ryan's best friend since we were kids. His only friend, actually. I was the only person willing to get attached to someone as sick as Ryan.  
We were just little kids when we met, and I didn't quite understand the concept of death. But even as we got older, and I realized that one day he would be gone forever, I couldn't bring myself to leave him. How could I do that to a dying boy?  
Over time, I became his caretaker. But I sometimes feel like assuming that role made me too busy taking care of him to spend much time being his friend.   
But luckily, I know the solution.  
And his name is Brendon Urie.


	3. Chapter 3

BRENDON'S POV  
Spencer has talked about Ryan before. Impossible Ryan, Spencer calls him. Miracle Ryan, Time-Bomb Ryan.  
But I've never met him. Not until now.  
I'm not sure what I expected, but it sure wasn't this.  
Ryan is frail and bony, and he seems so fragile and weak.  
But he's beautiful.  
His thin, pale, yet still beautiful face is framed by a mane of wavy brown hair. He has big, sad, dark brown eyes, half-hidden behind his long, thick lashes.  
And when he looks up at me, the smile that spreads across his face almost brings me to tears.


End file.
